Hands of God
by MoonDrops22
Summary: The trio of team 7 hears something interesting. KxI


**Hands of God**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway or form it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_This is a short fic I had written a few years ago and posted on my ygallery account._

_I made only a few small changes, b/c I like it the way it is. Also I'm not too sure about the rating so I decided to put T to be on the save side._

_My_ _first Naruto fic._

The trio of team 7 hears something interesting. KxI

Enjoy :)

"Hmm…Kakashi that oh...Gods do that again" moaned the brunette

"Like that Ruka" Kakashi panted harshly

"mmhmm"

Three sets of ears found themselves attached to Kakashi's front door as the noises from inside  
>grew loud enough to become very noticeable. Though if anyone was to ask, a certain raven would say he had no choice in the matter because for all he knew his sensei could have been in trouble (just don't ask which sensei).<p>

"Are they having sex?" the blond asked innocently

He soon regretted it as the only female in their group wacked him upside the head.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto?"<p>

"I was only asking, Saruka-chan." The blond cried rubbing his head furiously

"I mean come on with all the noise they're making and everything, what else was I suppose to think"

"How about something not perverted?" The pink haired girl replied heatedly

'Though he is right, it did sound like they were screwing…I mean having sex' thought inner Sakura.

"Well then what are they doing?" Naruto asked smugly

"Hmm…oh I think Iruka-sensei was saying something the other day to Genma about Kakashi giving him a foot massage, right Sasuke you were there with me."

"Hn"

Sakura beamed "See, even Sasuke agrees"

One has to wonder how 'hn' translates to yes but we'll put that aside to be looked at another time.

"But Sakura I don't think a foot massage alone would cause someone to moan that way. Come on you read it all the time where people are always mistaking the noises they hear as something dirty but it's not. What if this time it really is?"

"Damn it Naruto I told you, you've been reading too many fanfics and now look they're getting to your head. You really need to use some common sense, for a ninja who's on his feet all day while having to deal with a class full of kids; a massage if done right could probably make you feel like you're in heaven."

"Fine, hey teme what do you think they're doing?" asked Naruto after finally realizing that the third member of their group had not once shared his opinion.

But Sasuke was no where to be found, see while Naruto and Sakura were paying no attention to him for once, he had spotted a nearby window. Being the genius that he was, he decided that seeing what the pair inside were actually doing instead of just making random guesses was a much easier way to go.  
>A peek through the window sent a nice trail of blood flowing down his nose which he didn't notice until they were dripping onto him hands. Taking in the current state of his body he decided that Sakura and Naruto could figure things out for themselves, and quickly left the premises to take care of a steadily growing problem.<br>With Sasuke gone the two got into another argument, this time on whose fault it was that Sasuke had left.

Back inside of Kakashi's apartment.

"Do you *moans* hear hmm…voices Kashi" the brunette found it hard to speak but the noise had bothered him a bit.

"No"

"But…" he tried to protest

"Sensei, please *pant* no more talking" the deep voice was heavy with lust as he spoke to the brunette.

Closing his eyes Iruka let his head fall back onto the arm of the sofa as Kakashi continued to thrust into him with long, deep strokes.

He really had come to Kakashi for just a massage after hearing that the man was a genius with his hand.  
>And what a set of hands they were in less than a minute Iruka was in pure bliss and as those god like hands continued upward, caressing and kneading the rest of his body he had found it next to impossible to utter a word of protest.<p>

The End

Thank you for reading

Don't forget to review :D


End file.
